The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a turnoff discharge circuit of a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal display and a method of driving a turnoff discharge circuit of a liquid crystal display.
A liquid crystal display is a display technology that displays by using a characteristic of liquid crystals which deflect under an electric field. Liquid crystal displays have numerous advantages, including low-voltage drive, flat structure, large capacity for display information, easy colorization, long service life, lack of radiation, and lack of pollution. These features have made liquid crystal displays the most popular type of display technology. A liquid crystal display is composed of pixel units distributed in an array. During a display process, a gate driving circuit is configured to generate a gate scanning voltage for the pixel units, and a gate driving signal is output from the gate driving circuit to perform progressive scanning on each row of pixel units.